


Our last Summer

by chica_rockbell



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Late at Night, Night walk, One Shot, Paris (City), Romance, Sad, Summer, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chica_rockbell/pseuds/chica_rockbell
Summary: You and Levi had the perfect date, on a perfect night, at the most beautiful city of the world. But your paths had never crossed again after that day. Until today.





	Our last Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!  
> So I wrote this one shot based on the music Our Last Summer, from ABBA, but don't worry, it is not a musical hahah  
> I hope you all like it! Comment with your feeedbacks please! Thank you!

The wind messed your hair as you kept on walking down the street. The cup of coffee warmed your hands as the autumn leaves danced around you. You turned left. A tall building appeared at the end of the street. Taking a sip from your coffee you entered the building. You walked through the entrance and went straight to the receptionist.

“It’s for the job interview?” she asked, looking at you behind her round glasses. You nodded in response. “Fourth floor my dear. Good luck.” You thanked the woman and moved to the elevators at your right.

While you waited for the elevator you took a good look around your surroundings. All the walls from that floor were made of glass, letting the light enter the building, illuminating it. Behind you was a set of furniture, a black sofa, two armchairs and a coffee table, everything pretty modern and, obviously, from IKEA.

The elevator ringed, warning you it had arrived at your floor, bringing you back to what was just about to happen. In fact, this was your first job interview. You had finished college one year ago and decided to stop for a year so you could travel around the world. You loved to travel. It had started with the trip you took with your friends in your senior year of high school and from there on you got addicted to it. But now it was time to get a job, start to make some money and settle down.

You entered the elevator and the nerves started to invade you. You took a deep breath to calm you down and pressed the button with the number 4 on it.

\---------

“Well (Y/n) that was all. We will inform you later of the results.” The tall blonde man that interviewed you said. “Have a good day.”

“You to sir.” You answered him with a smile, while shaking his hand. You left the room where the interview had occurred. In your opinion it had gone pretty well.

As you walked down the corridor towards the elevator, a man showed from another corridor from your left. Distracted as you were you didn’t even notice the man until you both bumped into each other.

“Watch your steps, brat.” The man said with a deep voice. That voice was oddly familiar. You looked at the man. Black hair in an undercut, thin lips, piercing grey eyes. You could hardly forget those features. All the memories from all those years ago rapidly passed in front of your eyes.

 

_**Flashback - 6 years ago** _

_The loud music pierced through your ears as you waited at the counter for the barman to take your order. You seriously needed alcohol if you wanted to survive that night._

_You had just finished high school and you and your friends decided to do a trip to Paris. During the day you would explore the city while at night you partied hard and made the most out of your days. Except today. It was the third night in a row you went out and this time your friends had choose a terrible bar with terrible music and you were just hating it. But since they were your friends, you made an effort to enjoy the night and not complain much._

_When you finally got the bartender attention, you ordered your drink. As you tried to pass through the mass of people to get to your friends, someone bumped into you, making you spill your drink on top of some boy that stood next to you. You looked at him, so you could apologize._

_“Shit. I’m so sorry, someone pushed me.” You said to the boy, whom, you noticed, had black hair styled in an undercut and intense grey eyes._

_“Tch. Lucky you brat, this just gives me an excuse to get the hell out of here.” He said, a little annoyed, but relived . “Otherwise I would make you pay me a new shirt.”_

_You laughed at his words. You weren’t expecting that a boy who looked so grumpy to react like that. You really thought you had to pay him a new shirt._

_“What's so funny?” He asked you._

_“Nothing, sorry. I just wished I could find an excuse to leave this place too, but my friends are waiting for me.” You admitted to him._

_“Well you can say your friends you ruined my shirt and I made you come with me to pay for a new one.” He suggested._

_“Well I could, but what would I do when I got out of here?”_

_The boy sighed. This girl was an interesting brat, he thought._

_“What if you came with me?” Levi suggested. Somehow, he wanted to know more about this girl. You thought about his invitation for a while._

_“That sounds dangerous. I mean, I don’t even know your name.” You teased him with a smirk._

_“The name’s Levi. Now come on, I can't stand this dreadful song much more.” Levi said and turned around to go to the exit of the bar. Smiling, you followed him as you texted your best friend, informing her you had to leave because you ruined some guy’s shirt._

_Once outside, you felt a breeze that made you shiver, even though it was a hot summer night. You observed the buildings outside, illuminated by the street lights, and wondered what kind of people lived there, as you waited for Levi, who was tying his shoes._

_“So, I told you my name, now I need to know yours.” Levi said, catching your attention, signaling he was ready to go._

_“(Y/n), it’s (Y/n).” You answered him._

_“And what do you want to do now, (Y/n)?” He asked you._

_“What about a walk by the river?” You suggested._

_“Tch. Typic. Only on one condition. After that I get to take you to a place I want.” Levi said._

_“Fine by me.” You said smiling at him. Since you were a little far from the river, you decided to take the subway there. On the way, you and Levi talked about yourselves. Just like you, he had finished his last year of high school and was with his friends in Paris on vacation. Unfortunately, or fortunately, his best friend, a maniac girl called Hanji that wanted to be a scientist, who Levi didn’t know why he hanged out with, dragged him and the others to that terrible bar. As you arrived at the stop in Place Saint-Michele, you and the black-haired boy kept on talking. The conversation seemed to come easily between the two of you and Levi made you laugh with his comments about all the things that pissed him off. You soon found out about his OCD when he refused to sit on the subway or even touch anything unless it was extremely necessary. You soon had lost yourselves in the conversation, until you noticed you were already in front of the “Gare de Lyon”._

_“So, can I take you to the place I wanted to?” Levi asked you._

_“Yeah, I guess you can.” You answered. Levi then took your hand in his, making you blush, and guided you to nearest subway station. You started to like this boy. Even though you had just met him, and his expression made him look angry all the time, you felt like you could trust the grey eyed boy. As you left the subway, you noticed you had no clue of where you were. You kept on following Levi, who still hold your hand, when a huge stair case appeared in front of you._

_“Levi are we… are we going up?” You asked him, already feeling tired just by looking at all the stairs._

_“Uhhh yes.” Levi answered you. “But it will be worth it, I promise.”_

_You started to climb up the stairs, and not to long after that you were at the top. It hadn’t been so bad after all. You looked at your surroundings. To your right there was a huge church, that you immediately recognized from your books about Paris. You were at Montmartre. To your left there were a few stairs that went down to something that looked like a huge balcony with the most beautiful view of Paris you had ever seen. Some people sat on the stairs, mostly couples, admiring the view, while you still stood on your place, stunned with the view. It was on your plans to vistit that place, but you stil hadn't gone there. Levi, then, pulled your hand, bringing you back to reality, as he guided you to sit on the stairs alongside with the few people that were still there so late in the night. You both sat and admired the view as Levi pointed out some monuments from Paris that were visible from your spot._

_“This is not your first time here, is it?” You asked Levi._

_“No.” He answered you, his eyes still looking at the city. “I came here every night since I arrived in Paris, actually. I love it. I think it’s my favourite part of the city.”_

_“Does that mean I’m not the first girl you bring here?” You asked, with mockery in your voice._

_Levi looked dead seriously at you, his grey eyes piercing yours. For a moment you feared that you had said the wrong thing, even though it was just a joke, but then Levi just smiled, knowing he had caught you, adverting his gaze from you, to look at the sight again._

_“Idiot.” You whispered, which made his smile grew wider. Then he slid his arm around your shoulders, bringing you close to him as you rested your head between his shoulder and his chest. The both of you fell into a cozy silence as you watched the landscape. It was perfect. Levi was really comfortable, and the sound of his heartbeat soothed you. You didn’t want that moment to end, ever._

_The first rays of sunshine started to appear in the sky, illuminating the city, the sky turning to a mix of blue, orange and red. You and Levi were de only ones on the stairs now._

_Levi looked down at you with a sad expression. You knew what it meant. Your perfect night was almost over. But not just yet. Levi leaned down and pressed his soft lips against yours. His hand cupped your cheek while the other brought you closer to him as he deepened the kiss. You both parted the kiss, smiling at each other like two little kids who had received a huge toy on Christmas day._

**_End of flashback_ **

****

After that night you had never seen Levi again. For some reason you didn’t exchange phone numbers and you knew he wasn’t on social networks, he himself told you, meaning you couldn’t find him for the past 6 years, only having the memory of that night to remember him. But now, seeing him there, right in front of you, proved you it wasn’t just a dream you had.

“Sorry, you’re so short I couldn't see you there Levi.” You teased him with a smile.

“Tch. How could I forget your good sense of humor, (Y/n)?” He asked, now with a smirk on his lips.

“I could say the same thing.” You mocked.

“So, what are you doing here?” The black-haired man asked you.

“I came for a job interview, actually. Just got out of it.” You answered him. “What about you?”

“I work here.” He replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Oh right. Obviously.” You said, with irony. Levi rolled his eyes, smirking again. “Well I guess I'll see you around then.” You added, preparing to leave, since the conversation seemed to have reached it's end.

“Wait. Are you free, like, right now?” Levi enquired.

“Uhh, yes, I guess I am.” You replied, a little confused.

“Then do you want to go grab something for lunch with me?” Levi invited you.

You smiled at him.


End file.
